the_darkest_cornerfandomcom-20200214-history
Abarothean Artifacts
Abarothean Aritifacts or Traces of Power 'are artifacts left over from before the First Imperial Era, artifacts that contain great power and ancient secrets, that once belonged the pridmorial race, the Abarotheans. Most of these Traces were lost or purposely hidden by those who understood the danger of this sheer power. In The Frontier, the Forerunners sought these artifacts in order to prevent a war in the Crynhaven continent of Qirq Atoll. Being legendary or wondorus items, the Traces have abilities that both need to be activated and ones that exist no matter what (dormant). Most will have charges for abilites that need to be activated, and most will have charges that are repleted after a long rest. During the events of the campaign, The Forerunners have managed to located five of these ancient artifacts. Traces Found by the Forerunners 'Dragon's Heart A great magic blade that has an affinity for the blood of ancient dragons. The blade originally belonged an unnamed Abarothean, and then to the Dragonborn, Lady Chymulth of the Second Imperial Era. After her death the blade was sealed with her body in the tombs of Tsulgrad, but because of the sentient abilities of the blade, it somehow found itself with its first owner, in the Abarothean Tombs. 'Features' 'Description' Weapon (longsword), legendary (requires attunement) A long silver blade, attached to a hilt made of pure and arcane gold, and a dragon embroidered pommel. The sword has light green arcane whisps that constanly fly around it. 'Dormant (attuned to)' *The blade has 1d4 charges per long rest. *When fighting against dragons and their kin, the wielder (if attuned) gets +5 bonus to attacks and advantage, and a +10 to damage. *While attuned, the wielder gets advantage against magic related saving throws 'Awaked (use of charges)' *A target gets disadvantage on all saving throws. *You get a +5 boonus to attacks against any race or decent. *Sent a green fireball at a target 'Exalted (if all charges are used)' *No charges of the blade can ever be used again, but all the dormant effects remain. 'Silver Coin (of Vinnacanath)' A small grey coin that is immune to be tarnished or rusted, many look innocent to ignorant eyes, but it is in fact a powerful vestige of luck. The artifact originally came from the theif and luck god Vinnacanath. 'Features' 'Description' Wondrous item, legendary (requires attunement) For a very small object, it wields an insurmountable amount of divine and arcane power within its engraved silver. 'Dormant' *If you are holding and attuned to the coin, you may reroll any ability checks or saving throws due to your increased luck *Has 25 charges that do not return upon being used 'Awakened' *Upon expending a charge you may reroll a death save, a hit roll, innitiative, or an attack. 'Expended' *Once the charges run out, the coin transforms into a simple platinum piece for a day before returning to the artifact, now without the charges. 'Aldryn's Left Eye' ' '''Aldryn's Left Eye is the name given to a small gold locket that contains a pale green eyeball that belonged to the long dead Abarothean woman, Aldryn. The eye was lost to time, until it was discovered again by Arnmus Faegwynn, and kept in his vault, because he was unable to discover its true power. 'Features' 'Description' Wondrous item, legendary (requires attunement) A small golden locket, containing a pale green eye. 'Dormant' *The amulet has 4 charges, and regains 1d4 every day at dawn *If attuned, the wielder gets advantage on all checks and saves *The wielder can cast 1d4 spells a day of your choice, of any spell level you have 'Awakened' *You can expend a charge to make any roll of 17, 18, or 19 into a 20. 'Expended' *When all charges are expended the wielder gets disadvantage on all rolls, until the next day at dawn Undiscovered Traces 'Binding Band of Balath' The golden ring with a large ruby gem atop its frame was once wielded by the powerful fire wizard and Abarothean, Balath. Upon his death the ring was lost, and imbued with a large amount of his power. 'Features' 'Description' Wondrous item, legendary (requires attunement) Small gold ring, with a large glowing red gem at the top. 'Dormant' *Has 4 charges, and regains 1d4 every day at dawn *Raises max spell slots *Gives resistance to fire and magic 'Awakened' *Expended one charge to bolster resistance in any area *Expended one charge to cast a spell without using a spell slot 'Expended''' *If all charges are expended, the wielder rolls a d20, on a failed save, the ring breaks and no longer gives any ability improvements. References